Two Lonely Souls
by tiffanywillow
Summary: AU. Ami was alone on New Year's Eve. Not wanting to go home, she wandered the streets of Tokyo. By chance, she walked into a restaurant and had a brief encounter with a beautiful stranger. (Ami*Makoto)


_A.N._

 _Dedicating this story to my wife IRL the Drifter..._

 _Happy New Year and Happy Anniversary_

* * *

Snow had fallen and temperature had dropped suddenly, putting the city in the midst of a deep freeze. Makoto rubbed her hands together through her gloves and hurried her steps.

It was almost dusk. People walked briskly on the streets, holding big and small bags. It was New Year's Eve after all...People had families to go back to.

 _Ding._ Mako pushed through the front door and stepped into the restaurant. The owner, Mr. Kudo, looked up in surprise behind the bar.

"Makoto? I didn't know you are coming in today." He wiped his hands on the rag and went to open the staff door for Mako.

Mako took off her jacket and lightly dust the snow off. She slipped into her work apron. "Switched with Suzuki. I don't have anything plan for tonight anyways."

"Ah. You are too kind." Mr. Kudo returned his attention to his food on the grill. "It's been a slow day though. Perhaps we can all go home early tonight."

"Mmm." Mako smiled sadly. There was nothing to go home to.

* * *

Ami forgot how long she had been sitting on the bench, in the middle of the park. People walked by and stared. Probably at the accumulated snow on top of her hat. Who would just sit here in the cold?

 _Bzzzz._ Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She reluctantly moved and fished her phone out. It was a short message from mom.

"Major accident on the highway. Looks like I won't be getting home tonight after all. Sorry. Happy new year. Love, Mom."

Ami hung her head. She knew it. When was the last time she saw her mom? Last Tuesday? Or was that last last week already?

She shook her head and stood up. She looked down at the fresh snow in front of her and hesitated to move. So white and pure. Ami bent down and scoop up a handful. They were light and fluffy still, before they were tainted with soot and dirt...

"Mama..." A kid fell and wailed close by. Her mother quickly came and picked the kid up. Ami looked with longing in her eyes...

Where should she go now? She didn't want to go home.

* * *

Mr. Kudo handed a cup of tea to Mako. Dinner rush was finally over. They both sat down on the stools, exhausted.

"Mr. Kudo, if you want to go home early, please do. I can stay behind and close up." Mako finished her tea and stood back up.

"Nonsense. My wife knows I'll be home late. It's okay." He stood up also and rolled up his sleeves.

Mako put up her hands. "Please, I insist. Go home and be with your family. I doubt anyone will come in now...look at the storm outside."

Mr. Kudo looked over his shoulder and saw that snow had started to fall again...He frowned and pursed his lips.

"Plus, you live really far. So better start getting home..." Mako handed Kudo his jacket.

He looked at Mako one more time and then relented. "Thank you, Makoto. You get home safe too. I'll see you next week?"

"Mmm." Mako smiled. "Happy new year to you and your family."

"Same to you and your family too." He smiled and waved goodbye, before disappearing into the blizzard outside.

Her smile evaporated once Mr. Kudo was out of sight. There was no family. There were no friends that she would call as a substitute family either...

For 364 days of the year, Mako was totally okay being alone. New year's eve was always the hardest. Perhaps because it was the anniversary of her parents' death...

 _Ding._ The door chimed. A small figure cloaked in a snow-covered jacket entered. Mako turned to greet her guest.

"Are you guys still open?" A girl with blue hair peeked out from under the jacket, shivering somewhat...

Mako saw her slightly purple lips and her quivering hands...so instead of telling her the truth, she nodded. "What can I get you?" Mako asked as she placed a hot cup of tea on the table.

"Thank you." The girl gratefully wrapped her hands around the hot glass. "Tonaksu ramen please."

"Coming right up." Mako returned behind the counter. She grabbed a larger than normal handful of noodles and put it into the boiling pot. As she prepare the ingredients, she stole quick glances at the girl.

She was just sitting there, staring into space. The restaurant was quiet again, except the bubbling noise from the pot and the pumping of the exhaust fan...

Mako topped up the ramen bowl with extra meat and then delivered it to the table.

The girl whispered a quick "thank you". She looked up briefly, opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, and then quickly shook her head.

Mako could sense that the girl felt down. Probably alone, just like her...

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" Mako asked softly.

The girl shook her head again. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating...

* * *

The beautiful chef stood in front of her and looked at her with pity in her eyes. Ami didn't need that.

Ami started to shove the food into her mouth. She could feel the floodgate threatening to burst..No. She mustn't.

She looked up again and the chef was gone. Back in the kitchen. Of course. No body wanted to stay...

"Here. This is on the house." The chef returned with two small bowls of ice cream. She sat down opposite to Ami.

Surprised, Ami stifled a gasp. "Thanks." She accepted the ice cream gratefully.

"So, what do you think of the broth? The owner and I had been trying out this new technique..." The chef digged into the ice cream with her spoon.

"Huh?" Ami was distracted when the chef licked the spoon. "OH, it was very delicious."

"My name is Makoto." She extended her hand across the table.

"Ami." Ami took her hand, shook it quickly and then hung her head.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you." Mako smiled and scoop up another mouthful of ice cream. "I was getting kinda lonely in here.."

Ami looked up with misty eyes and smiled back. Geniunely. "I don't mind..."

The two returned to silence as they finished their ice cream. It wasn't the awkward type. Mako felt completely at ease, sitting across from this stranger. Words weren't needed.

After a few hours, the blizzard finally stopped. Mako glanced at the clock, and was surprised that they had sat and talked for so long.

"I am so sorry." Ami blushed when she saw the time. "You need to close up."

"Ah. There is no rush. Not that there's anyone waiting for me to get home." Mako waved her hands and got up to clear the table.

"If...if...you don't mind...I can wait till you are done. It's the least I can do, keeping you tied up instead of finishing your work."

Mako thought for a minute. Clearly, this girl was not in a hurry to get home. She smiled and nodded at her new friend. "Hmm..that would be nice. Give me 15 minutes and then I'll be done."

Ami sat back down at her table and fished out her phone. The clock read 11:40. She quickly typed a reply to her mom's message.

"Hope you are not too slammed. Happy new year, mom."

Moments later, Ami found herself staring at the tall chef. Her back was turned, as she finished up the last of the dishes and wiping down the counters. Ami couldn't understand why she stayed for so long, or why she shared some of her personal details with this stranger.

When their eyes met earlier, Ami felt like she was suffocating...but in a good way. She hoped the other girl didn't notice. Her face must have turned redder than ever and she probably muttered something stupid in reply...Urgh...

Would it be too creepy if Ami came back to this ramen place? Good food aside, Ami hoped this wasn't the last time she would get to see Mako...

"Are you ready?" Mako appeared, wrapped up in her army green jacket. Her keys dangling in her hands. "Time to lock up..."

Ami quickly put on her jacket and followed suit.

The city had been transformed after the storm. The air was cold and crisp. People were back on the streets, celebrating the upcoming new year...Fresh snow crunched under their footsteps...

"Ah, would you look at that?" Mako showed her watch to Ami. "12 on the dot. Happy new year."

Ami looked up and smiled. "Happy new year." Finally, for once in a long time, she didn't have to spend this moment alone.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Mako blushed slightly.

Ami nodded and then extended her arms. They pulled each other into a tight embrace...and for that brief moment...the two lonely souls were no longer lonely...


End file.
